Believe in Miracles
by Mrs. Crosby87
Summary: Miracle Herb Brooks had an older child. She's back from England and joining the team, kinda. be kind its my first story. please reviwe if you want me to continue and tell me what kind of shipper i should make it! :
1. Chapter 1

"Taxi!" a twenty or so year old British woman yelled out into the rainy road in front of the air port. She was soaked. Her wet curls clung to her face as she ran to meet the yellow car that had pulled up for her.

"Where to miss?"

" The University of Minnesota's ice rink please."

The rest of the ride was silent. She sat thinking. He had forgotten about her. Her flight had landed early that morning and he had promised to pick her up. He missed her college graduation, hell he'd missed her high school years but now that her mom had died she knew that he'd want her back in the states.

"Here you are miss."

"Thank you." She gracefully got out of the back seat and paid the man. She grabbed her bag and went into the ice rink and to her new job and family.

"Herb, there is some one who wants to see you." Doc said as he entered the room "its just a sprain he should be ok to play."

"Thanks Doc. Send who ever it is in."

"Hello Father." With those two words Herb looked up from his papers.

"Sara?"

"Surprised to see me? You should be or maybe not. did you just conveniently decide to leave me at the air port so you didn't have to deal with me?"

" Your flight was today?"

"Yes and now if you excuse me I need to go find the head of the this deal and go sign in since I am the official PR and lawyer to the hockey team. Good bye Father." She walked out of the room leaving a stunned Herb and a very stunned Coach Patrick behind.

"Who was that?"

"My daughter."

After the try outs Sara walked out to the locker rooms. She knew he'd be here, it was his dream to play on this team.

"MAC!" she yelled "get your scrawny Minnesota ass out here right now before I come in and drag you out." She heard a loud _thunk_. Ah ha she thought I have found him. Five minutes later out came a young man with no shirt no shoes and wet hair.

"Sara?"

"Of course it's me. Do you know any other red heads that have lived in England with their mothers for eight years?"

"Oh my God. You're back. You're here. When? How? Why?"

" I know. Today. A plane and a cab to the U. I am the United States Olympic men's hockey teams PR and lawyer. Since I just finished my law degree at Oxford University and my mom passed away last month I figured it was time I saw my other _family_." She spat the last word out. Mac knew that she hated her father for leaving her mother after he found out she was pregnant. He knew it hurt her. They had been friends during school, when she and her mom still lived in the states, they were best friends, he was ecstatic she was here for this.

"Aunt Leah died?"

"Yeah a month ago, it was the cancer." Mac immediately hugged her. The other guys were coming out of the locker room. They were all thinking the same thing, who's the hottie?

"Hey," she said, "we don't need to get all mushy. Lets go find out if Herb put you on the team."


	2. Chapter 2

After going through the lis the boys were given a packet of questions and they all headed off to the bar."Are you going to come with us Sara?" Mac looked at her with a quick glance.

"Like I would pass up getting to hang out with all of you boys," she walked out of the rink and was heading for her car when she was stopped.

"Sara please don't be mad with me I completely forgot that your flight was today in the excitement of first practice." herb was at her car and was blocking her way to the drivers side door expecting a reply.

"Well _Father_," she said with distaste, "I work for you. That means I have to be at least on cordial terms with you, or I will get fired. Now if you will please excuse me I have a date with the boys and a damn good rum and coke." with that Herb moved out of her way and she got into the car and drove to the bar.

When Sara walked in she noticed a divide between the boys, and walked quickly over to Mac. He already had her rum and coke waiting for her "Hey what's with the parting of the sea here?"

"_Boston_ and Massachuset." he said with some sarcasm. She quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and put a questioning look on her face, _he expects that that will explain what the deal is here, wow I had never known that hockey players were so... ughhh. _A look of understanding passed his face and he elaborated "we have some issues with Boston, they think we undeservingly won the '76 playoffs."

"Oh" was the monosyllabic reply. That got her thinking though, _how the bloody hell is Father planning to get them working together if they all hate each other. Practice tomorrow will be very entertaining._

_

* * *

_**thank you to the ONE person who reviewed the story. this chapter is dedicated to you 1-800-epk-fano. tell me please if you guys want me to continue the story. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

1"Let me take this one" jack said in his thick Bostonian accent. He quickly hopped over the half-wall and skated smoothly onto the ice.

"Oh shit," Sara mumbled to herself, "this is not going to go over smoothly is it?"

The whistle blew and they quicky went into the drill. Then all of the sudden there was a gigantic _CRACK_ and Mac was on the ground. He quickly got up and the boys started throwing punches, and Herb just let them at it. She walked out of the room after getting a nod form Herb and Craig. Over the last few days she and her father had been doing the unthinkable, getting along. Mind you it wasn't the greatest relationship but it was still a start.

When she got onto the ice, in her skates, she found theat the boys were on the line ready to do line touches. She nodded to her father and he began instructing. "Skate to each line returning to this one, if Sara beats most of you, you boys will run it again. On the whistle." there was a sharp sound in the air and they took off, Sara beating all of them back to the line.

"How the hell do you do that?" Mark Johnson asked as they skated back onto the goal line, he was panting and she was laughing.

"Its called 'I was a figure skater on the English National team'" she said still laughing. She hadn't even become flushed afer five laps and the boys were beginning to slow. On about the tenth lap she became flushed and decided to finish. "alright Dad I think you made your point very clear to the lads and I don't think they will pull any more crap during practices. Now if you will excuse me I think I am going to skate around a bit while you clean." she said as she re-tightened her figure skates and glided out to center ice and began to move into an old routine she once did. She expertly landed all of her jumps and moves and finished strong and headed in while the boys were still cleaning.

* * *

That night Sara was on her was to her fathers office for all finalizing the rooming plans for the boys for all of the trips and for the rest of training, when Herb walked by her on his way to the same place.

"What do you think of the plans so far Dad? I put Mac and O.C. in the same room like you requested." she asked with confidence.

"Thanks Sara. You have been doing a wonderful job with the team we really appreciate you being here. The plans look good by the way." Herb said with the utmost gratitude towards her.

"Your welcome Dad. I really enjoy being here. And thanks for going over the plans."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy seeing what you guys think of my stories continue with reviewing please and tell me who you want the sipper to be! 


End file.
